


orange cat boxers

by pocket2jin (pockethyewon)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mentioned LOONA Ensemble, definitely making out, kinda smutty, not explicitly stated, things get heated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockethyewon/pseuds/pocket2jin
Summary: 2jin in bed. There's a lot of teasing and a fight for power, but who will win...?
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	orange cat boxers

**Author's Note:**

> kinda just wanted to explore gay dynamics, leave a kudos if you enjoy <3

Hyunjin walked out of the bathroom wearing her favorite pajamas: a plain white cotton t-shirt and boxers with orange cats on them. As soon as she had laid eyes on them that fateful day at the department store, she knew she had to have them. Jinsol, with the same spirit, bought blue betta fish boxers and pajamas with lemons on them. They both had a good giggle fit about how stupid they were but deep down they both knew they were unashamedly in love with their purchases. _Who cares if these boxers are for men_ , she had thought as she paid for them, _they’ll look way better on me anyway_. Snapping back to reality, Heejin clad in a baggy shirt and loose grey sweatpants, was already in ~~their~~ Hyunjin's twin bed complaining that she wanted to sleep already. 

When she saw Hyunjin’s boxers, she stifled a laugh, “Cute, Hyun. Bet they’d look cuter on the floor.” Hyunjin scoffed, rolling her eyes, and pretended to inspect her eyebrows in the mirror facing away, _You have no idea, Heejin._

Heejin claimed she was “cold” although it was only the beginning of fall. There was also the little fact that she had been sleeping in Hyunjin’s bed for almost a year now, rain or shine, always exclaiming about being cold.

Still, this routine was comfortable and familiar to Hyunjin as Heejin’s cuddles are at night. They were aware that the rest of Loonathedorm probably knew about their sleeping arrangements, but they all assumed it was just platonic like Jungeun and Jiwoo. There was just no way that Jiwoo was actually into Jungeun like _that_. Jiwoo might be the gayest Little Miss Sunshine to ever exist but they’re Literal childhood best friends and Jiwoo is a _notoriously_ affectionate and cuddly person. Plus, they weren’t the only members to sleep together. Hyunjin once snuck a glance at Chaewon’s room through the crack in the door and thought she saw a mess of dark hair. If she had to bet, it would be between Yerim or Hyejoo (but Hyunjin would bet on Hyejoo just a little more). It’s been years since Chaewon had dark hair, _and years since she’s had a healthy scalp,_ Hyunjin sniggered in her head.

Hyunjin settled into bed facing the older girl. She could see her outline, fuzzy in the darkness, but still familiar and gorgeous and surreal all at once. She thought after the first few months that she would get used to seeing this goddess in her bed, but her racing heart never quite agreed with that. The first two members were inches apart, staring at each other in comfortable silence.

"I’m cold." Heejin pouted. 

"Of course you are. Come here then, you big baby." 

She immediately accepted the invitation and grabbed Hyunjin. The younger one put her arms around her elder and the elder responded by intertwining her legs around knee-high socks. Heejin, the poor thing, was shivering into Hyunjin’s shoulder. Soothingly, the cat incarnate rubbed her hand up and down the back of her shirt in an attempt to warm her up further. _Is this what heaven is supposed to feel like? Heaven must be kinda gay for that,_ and Hyunjin had to stop herself from laughing at her own stupid monologue.

After a while, Hyunjin thought she had fallen asleep but then Heejin pulled away to see her face. Hyunjin thought she looked the most innocent with her adorable, sleepy puppy eyes, which is why she was absolutely not expecting what happened next.

Hyunjin hummed, "Is there something you want?" 

"I don't know," she shrugged and stole a slow and deliberate glance at the girl’s lips. 

Hyunjin’s heart was already racing at a million miles per hour but that glance stopped it right then and there in its tracks, with the brakes squealing and everything. It took every ounce of control she had to not vibrate in excitement or panic. She was Kim Hyunjin, the cool and composed oddball.

The corners of her lips tugged up and asked, "Hmm, is it a kiss that you want? Can I kiss you?" 

Heejin nodded her head yes so the younger girl cupped her face with her right hand and placed a feathery kiss on her warm forehead. Pulling back, she muttered, "Is that what you wanted?"

_That’s not at all what I wanted, Hyun._

Heejin shrugged again, more annoyance showing in that shrug, and maybe Hyunjin was seeing things, but she thought her wide eyes had darkened a shade.

"Can I kiss you again then?" She nodded again and so she leaned over and kissed her cheek, flushed and warm to the touch. When Hyunjin peered after, her brows were furrowed and she seemed more annoyed than last time.

"Now, is that what you wanted?" Instead of answering, Heejin pulled her face closer to her but the younger one stopped her. 

Hyunjin just wanted her to suffer a little bit longer.

Meanwhile, Heejin took that as blatant rejection and rolled over, cursing incoherently, and stealing all of the blankets. Her cheeks were flushed not only from the rejection but from the feeling of her crush’s lips on her face. Her mind warped into overdrive, _Oh my god Hyunjin’s not actually into me, she was just humoring me all this time, we just sleep together- not like sleeping intimately but in the same bed because she pities me and because she’s my friend, she’s my very good friend and I’m totally not in love with her at all and-_

Hyunjin laughed, coaxing the grumbling girl back into facing her, and cupped her face in her hand once more. She wanted to speak and apologize but Heejin just let her thumb caress her face before it slowly traveled to her lips. _Ok, maybe I’m not...seeing this correctly holy shit am I dreaming,_ Heejin thought as the younger one parted her lips slightly and she had to stop breathing to make sure she didn’t accidentally moan.

For the last time, Hyunjin asked, “Can I kiss you?" Electricity rippled in the air.

Heejin looked at her darkened eyes. “Please."

Hyunjin closed the distance and let their two blushing faces meet. It went slowly at first and in the dark it was euphoric. Those lips she had been dying to taste for years were finally on her and they were soft and so gentle...and so teasing. Hyunjin shuddered as Heejin playful bit down on her lower lip.

Hyunjin wanted to go slow at first, and let her hands roam up and down her ripped body and she felt Heejin do the same. The feeling of every touch lingered and added more fuel to the raging fire Heejin was trying not to unleash onto her. Heejin’s delicate hands made her way down her hips while Hyunjin tangled her rough hands in her hair, never once taking her lips off of her. The younger girl grabbed a fist full of hair from the back of the elder’s head and tugged gently. She let out a growl against Hyunjin’s lips and she felt something inside of her start to crack. After hearing that, Heejin began to pick up the pace, feeling hurried and frantic to make up for all their lost time. This time, Hyunjin bit her bottom lip and she groaned louder than she had. 

Suddenly, the warmth was all gone. Heejin separated herself from her roommate and both girls sat up breathing hard and slightly confused. 

“Heekie, is something wrong? Are you alright?”

Heejin’s heart felt like it was going to overflow with affection as Hyunjin gazed at her with such concern. Her low voice produced clumsy words that tripped over themselves. “N-no! I mean yeah- I mean everything’s alright and I’m alright and,” she suddenly couldn’t look Hyunjin in the eye.

“I-is it alright if we do this, Hyun? Is this something you want too?”

Hyunjin spoke before she could really think about what she said. “As long as the members don’t hear you screaming my name, sure.” With a smirk, she launched herself on top of Heejin, eager to please the girl who meant everything to her. 

But Heejin had other plans because the glass furnace inside her was breaking more every second that passed and she couldn't contain it anymore. It was tiring acting like she didn’t daydream about Hyunjin in the shared bathrooms, like she never thought of the fun they could have had in all those hotel rooms, or sneakily fitting in a quickie during photo shoots or filming. The smaller girl rolled over on top and pushed Hyunjin down. Shocked, Hyunjin broke the kiss but quickly regained her composure knowing she was stronger than the smaller girl. She flipped their positions as easily as she could fluster Heejin on any ordinary day. 

Jeon Heejin always let herself be flustered, but tonight was no ordinary night, and Jeon Heejin wasn’t having it.

She snaked her hands under Hyunjin’s shirt, feeling her toned stomach first before moving to her muscular back. Heejin pulled her close and dug her nails into Hyunjin’s back while thrusting her hips out, catching Hyunjin off guard and causing a wildfire to spread through the top’s lower abdomen. 

Hyunjin got control of Heejin’s hands and held them above her while both girls gasped for air. Lust-filled eyes and smirking lips purred, "Who gave you permission to do that?"

Heejin smiled darkly, in such a way that Hyunjin had never seen before."I don't need permission, I take what I want and I want you."

With that, she broke out of the grasp and Hyunjin found herself pinned under this seemingly innocent girl, this girl who stuttered adorably and tripped over air, this girl that was afraid of birds and loved anime too much. This impossibly dorky baby that magically stuck photocards to her forehead and looked like the most precious thing in the world. _Is this..the real Jeon Heejin?_ The younger girl’s head was reeling in confused pleasure. 

Heejin bent down low over her ear and whispered sweetly, "Who gave you permission to speak to me like that, baby?"

The younger one, now submissive, squirmed under her, hotly embarrassed and unfortunately really fucking turned on. That deep voice in her ear, that deep voice taking control, was too much and Hyunjin stopped fighting. _This girl drives me fucking crazy,_ Hyunjin thought. In Heejin's own head, _But you’re loving this, aren’t you?_

"Answer me when I speak to you, brat." She murmured again and bit her earlobe. Hyunjin breathed hard, trying hard to suppress the sounds that threatened to show just how much she enjoyed her toying. While Hyunjin’s hands were clinging to the bedsheets, Heejin’s hands were exploring underneath her shirt while her lips left her ear to leave ghosts of kisses all over her neck. But those ghosts turned into sledgehammers as Heejin sucked in an unhurriedly mesmerizing way before she bit with just the right amount of force. Hyunjin bit her lip hard to keep quiet but failed as a trail of bruises painted her neck. Each movement sent uneven whimpers out of her mouth and blood coursing to her ears. Hyunjin was involuntarily bucking her hips until she realized she was-.

"Fuck," _Fuck indeed, she’s making a fool of me_. Heejin giggled against her neck as if she read her mind. The taller one clung onto her, pulling her hair and squirming. 

Hyunjin continued, “You know-” Heejin stopped for a moment and kissed her lips. 

"Shut up or I’ll do it for you." 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened, “And what-” The older girl sighed, and removed her shirt in one fluid movement. _Good thing I wore this,_ she thought as she let Hyunjin’s eyes roam over her chest in black lingerie. Hyunjin indeed shut up and admired the beauty in front of her. _Oh my god, I’m so fucking lucky._

“Hey, Hyun.” She pulled her gaze away from her body to see a smirk on her lips. 

“I’m cold.”

  
  
\-----------  
  
  


Afterward, both girls were sweaty and in need of cuddles. 

“Do you think they heard?” 

“Well, they heard you screaming _my_ name and not the other way around.”

“Shut up, I wasn’t expecting you to be like that.”

“I know, baby.”

…

  
  


“Hey, Hyun.”

“Hmm?”

“Next time I’m cold, lend me your boxers.”


End file.
